Don and Jess: The Triangle
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Time for Mac and Stella to find out the news. Oh and Danny to once again talk with his best friend.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with a huge apology on taking so long with this story. I had thought I had seen every episode of season five. Turns out I hadn't and this was the one episode I hadn't seen. Yeah kicking myself now but I have a complete episode recap and I've watched it so this story shouldn't suck too much. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *eye roll*

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"She said no." Don said.

Danny nodded. "Yeah she said no. I asked Linds to marry me and she said no."

Don leaned back in his chair. "Ok, Danny, I don't want to sound-- well I'm not sure how this will come out so just go with it and don't kill me. Are you asking her to marry you because of the baby or because you want to marry her?"

"I want to marry her." Danny said though there was some doubt in his voice.

"Ok let's put this another way." Don said. "Did you think about marrying Lindsay before she got pregnant."

Danny was silent for a minute and Don knew he had his answer.

"So what if I want to marry her cause of the baby?" Danny said. "We're having a kid together, we'll end up married anyway."

Don sighed. "Danny do me a huge favor and do this how Lindsay wants. Don't push her, let her set the pace." Danny went to ask something but Don stopped him. "I know your life has been changed too but look at what's going to happen to her. She's going to have to stop going into the field. She's going to have restrictions in the lab. Not to mention that she is now growing a person inside her. Do things her way."

Danny sighed. "Alright I get your point." he looked at his watch. "I have to go. We're telling Mac."

Don nodded. "Good luck."

Danny gave a wave over his shoulder and left the squad room. Don tipped his head over the back of his chair and let out a loud sigh. Jarvis who had been walking by, stopped.

"Something wrong Don?" he asked.

Don sat up and faced his captain. "My best friend is an idiot."

Jarvis pulled up a chair. "What'd Messer do this time?"

Don smirked. "How'd you know I was talking 'bout Danny?"

Jarvis laughed. "It was either Messer or Jess and I know you're not brave enough to call your wife an idiot."

"That's true." Don laughed before explaining everything to Jarvis. "I really hope he doesn't screw things up again. It took forever before I could write again after I hit him the last time."

Jarvis stood and patted Don on the shoulder. "Let Mac take a swing at him next time. No offense meant but, as a former marine, Mac packs a lot stronger punch then you do."

"Oh no offense taken." Don said. "I've seen some of the bruises Mac gives when hitting. I would not want to be on the receiving end of one."

"Smart man." Jarvis said as he headed back to his office. "Head home and see your wife."

Don smiled and stood up. "Yes sir."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don walked into the apartment and found Jess sleeping on the sofa. Smiling he walked over to her and ran his hand over her hair.

"Jess, time to wake up." Don said quietly.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at Don.

"Hey." Don said with a smile.

"Hey yourself." Jess said, her voice thick with sleep. "You just get home?"

Don nodded. "Yeah I did. Have you eaten yet?"

Jess shook her head. "No I was waiting for you."

Don stood and held his hand out. "Well since I'm home I guess it's time to get some food in you."

Jess smiled as she heard Don's stomach growl. "I think we might need to get some in you too."

Don laughed and led Jess to the kitchen.

"So I had a talk with Danny before I left." he said.

Jess perched on the counter. "And what did Detective Daddy want?"

Don looked at Jess with a raised brow. "Detective Daddy?"

Jess shrugged. "It was Lindsay's idea. I thought it was funny. Now what did he want?"

Don shook his head with a smile. "He asked Lindsay to marry him."

"Really?" Jess asked, surprised.

Don nodded. "Yeah really. She said no though."

"Well that's not really that surprising." Jess said. "I mean proposing just after finding out they're having a baby. Was he even thinking about it before that?"

"He admitted to asking just because of the baby but I made him realize that he has to do things at Lindsay's pace. Or at least I think he realized it." Don said. "We'll just have to wait and see."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Mac leaned against the doorway of Stella's office.

"Lindsay is pregnant." he said.

And of course he said that at the moment Stella decided to take a drink of her water. She choked and started coughing. Mac stifled a smile and patted Stella on the back until she was able to catch her breath.

"What did you say?" Stella asked.

Mac let the smile through. "I just got a visit from Danny and Lindsay to inform me that Lindsay is pregnant."

Stella cleared her throat. "Wow, after everything they've been through, can't say I saw that coming."

Mac nodded. "I know what you mean."

"What are you going to do?" Stella asked.

Mac sat on the edge of Stella's desk. "Well at some point she's going to have to stop going into the field and they'll be some things she'll have to stop doing in the lab but I don't really see a big problem."

"What about when Sinclair gets wind of this?" Stella asked.

Mac shrugged. "He can have as big a problem with it as he wants but I'm not moving either of them to another shift. Not with how well the team works together."

"He's going to try and cause trouble." Stella said.

"And when he does," Mac said. "we'll be ready."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

This might read a little stiff but like I said at the beginning, before writing this I had never seen it. So I hope you like the little Mac and Stella ending. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Hiya, Sarah here! Big thanks to all of you who've reviewed on my stories, and to falling into heaven if you're out there, for recruiting me to edit. THANKS!! Kisses

~Sarah


End file.
